The present invention concerns a radio signal pulse train generator and a portable transmitter device comprising such a generator.
Portable transmitters enabling isolated persons to signal their presence, for example, when they find themselves in difficulty, are well known. Rescue teams, equipped with suitable receivers, interpret the signals emitted in order to reach the lost person. Such situations arise, for example, in the mountains when an isolated skier, alpinist or geologist finds himself stuck in adverse conditions due to an accident. Prompt rescue is thus necessary. The use of radio equipment can therefore considerably facilitate location of the isolated person.
Wider and more frequent presence of persons in the mountains due to the development of tourism and snow sports has increased the number of mountain accidents. The security of the persons involved has been vastly improved by equipping them with a portable transmitter which is both safe, extremely light, practically bulk-free and very inexpensive so as to be available to the largest number of persons.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide such equipment since, to the applicant's knowledge, there is no portable transmitter on the market displaying all the desired characteristics set out herein-above.